Brown Eyes
by TheKat
Summary: Not exactly the typical Matt/Amy story anymore. Still all about the Hardyz and Lita though. Sorry I havent updated in so long!
1. Default Chapter

Brown Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, so don't sue me. I also don't own   
the WWF.  
"Hey Matt," Amy Dumas said to Matt Hardy.   
"Hey," Matt said a little distracted.   
"What are you doing?" Amy asked noticing Matt was trying to put something together.   
"I'm trying to put this thing together," he replied.   
"And what would that thing be?" Amy asked a little confused.   
"Well, see, that's the problem. I'm not exactly sure," he said. "Screw it," Matt said putting   
the two pieces he was holding down. "So what's up?" he asked, assuming she came for a   
reason.   
"Oh nothing. I'm just bored."  
"Well Jeff's always doing something exciting," he said, suggesting she go find him.  
"Yeah he probably. If only I could find him."  
"Oh yeah. He said he was going to workout," Matt replied remembering what Jeff had told   
him earlier.  
"That would be why I can't find him."  
"Wanna go see a movie?" Matt asked Amy.  
"Sure. What movie?"  
"Jeepers Creepers looks good or would that be too scary for little Amy." Matt teased.  
"I'll be fine," she said a little annoyed. "What times is it playing?"  
Matt went and got the paper and came back. "1:45, 3:50, and 6:00." Matt looked at the   
clock. It was 4:00. They had just missed the 3:50 show.  
"We could go eat first," Amy stated.  
"Ok," Matt replied.  
"All right. Let me go put my hair up," Amy said walking to the bathroom.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
At The movies  
Matt looked over at Amy and noticed her wide eyes staring at the screen. He always   
thought it was funny to see Amy, a 26-year-old wrestler scared at a movie. He kind of felt   
bad for her though. He took her hand that was resting on the armrest and laced his fingers   
with hers. Amy turned to him and smiled shyly. Matt smiled and returned back to the movie.   
Soon the movie was over. The lights turned on and the credits played. "Good movie?" Matt   
asked Amy.  
"Yeah," she replied, as they both got up still holding hands.   
"Scary?"  
"Only a little," she replied except Matt could tell she was lying. They walked to the car   
holding hands. They weren't a couple but if a stranger saw them, that's what impression   
they would get. All three of them were very close friends.  
When they got back to Jeff's, Jeff was home. They all had three days off but this was their   
last night. Tomorrow they had to go all the way to California. They usually stayed at Jeff's   
house when they had any time off.  
"Hey," Jeff said when they walked in. "Where were ya guys?"  
"We went to see Jeepers Creepers," Matt replied.  
"Without me?" Jeff said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, sorry Jeff. It wasn't that good anyway," Amy said.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot you don't like scary movies," Jeff said.  
"Did you eat?" Matt asked Jeff.  
"Yeah," he replied. "Did you?"  
"Yeah, we went out before the movie," Matt said.  
"So what are we going to do tonight?" Amy asked Matt and Jeff.  
"I don't know," Jeff said as he sat down in a chair. "How bout this?" Jeff asked as he turned   
on the TV and started flipping channels.   
"Sounds good to me," Matt said taking off his shoes and sitting on the couch.  
"Me too," Amy said as she also took off her shoes and sat on the couch next to Matt. There   
was a Scooby Doo Marathon on Cartoon Network so of coarse Jeff had to watch it. Before   
anybody knew it, it got late.  
"Wow, it's past midnight," Amy stated. None of them were really tired so they stayed up.   
They had to be in California sometime tomorrow even though they had no matches till the   
next night. Their flight leaves at 4:00 so they would have time to sleep in anyway. At about   
1:00 Matt noticed Amy cuddled up to him and had her head resting on his shoulder. Matt   
put his arms around her and noticed she was cold. He took the blanket off the back of the   
couch and put it over them. He then wrapped his arm back around her and held her close   
so she could warm up. About an hour later Matt looked over to Jeff and he was asleep. He   
then looked down at Am y and she was asleep too. He didn't want to wake her up but he   
figured she probably wanted to sleep in her own bed. He shook her arm gently and called   
her name quietly until she woke up. When she woke up she looked sleepily at the clock and   
then up at Matt. She sat up and said, "I'm sorry."  
"Oh no, it's ok. I just figured you probably wanted to sleep in your own bed."  
"Oh, thanks," Amy said standing up and stretching. "Should we wake him up?" Amy asked   
pointing to Jeff.  
"Probably," Matt replied.   
"Ok," Amy said as she turned the TV off and went over to Jeff.  
Amy shook Jeff so he'd wake up. He woke up and looked around confused. "Go to bed,"   
Amy said sleepily as she walked to her room Jeff got up, tuned off all the lights and said   
good night to Matt and Amy. Amy and Matt both went to bed. Amy changed into boxers and   
a T-shirt and got into bed. She noticed she left all her windows open and it was freezing.   
She got up and shut all her windows and a half an hour later she was still awake, and   
freezing. She decided to see if Matt would let her sleep in his room. Even if she slept on the   
floor it would be at least warmer than her room. Amy got up and went down the hallway to   
Matt's room. Amy peeked in his door and surprisingly he was still awake. "Matt," she   
whispered.  
"Amy?"  
"Yeah, umm, can I sleep in here? I left all my windows open and it's freezing. I'll just sleep   
on the floor."  
"Sure you can, but you're not going to sleep on the floor. It's cold down there too. You can   
sleep up here with me," he said moving over in his bed.  
"Thanks," Amy said as she walked over to the bed and climbed in with Matt. She felt so   
much better already feeling the heat emanate from Matt's body. Matt pulled her close and   
noticed she was freezing.  
"You are cold," he stated. She snuggled up in his arms.  
He kissed the top of her head and said, "night Amy."  
"Night Matthew," she replied. That's what she sometimes called him, even though he hated   
it. Soon Amy fell asleep and before he knew it, Matt was asleep too.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so don't sue me. Thank you   
:)...hehe  
The next morning  
Amy woke up and looked at the clock, it was 9:37. She looked up at Matt and   
noticed he was still asleep. Amy laid back down on him. She heard the TV on   
which meant Jeff was up. Matt must have felt her move because he silently woke   
up. He looked over and remembered that Amy was in his bed. He then saw that   
she was awake. "Hey," he said quietly, not to startle her. Amy looked up at   
him sleepily and smiled.   
"Hey," she said sitting up. "Jeff's up." "Yeah," Matt stated getting out of   
bed and putting a shirt on. Amy got out of bed too and they both walked   
downstairs to find Jeff. Downstairs, Jeff was sitting in the chair with his   
dog Liger and was eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. Powerpuff Girls were on.   
Amy sat down on the couch and Matt went to the kitchen to get breakfast. "Do   
you want anything?" Matt shouted from the kitchen. "Yeah, umm do you wanna   
make me toast?" Amy asked. "Alright," Matt responded. Soon Matt came back in   
with a bowl of Fruit Loops and two pieces of toast. He sat down next to Amy on   
the couch and handed her, her food. "Thank you," Amy said. "Oh I get up early   
so we won't be late and I have to get my own breakfast," Jeff joked. "Yup.   
That's just the way it is," Amy teased.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~  
Later That Day  
"You packed?" Matt asked Jeff, who was in the kitchen making himself food.   
"Yup," he replied pointing to his bag. Amy came down the stairs dragging her   
bags behind her. They were going to be on the road for a week. "I'm ready,"   
she announced plopping down on the couch. It was 2:00. They had to leave in   
about 10 minutes. Matt took all their bags out to his car and put them in the   
trunk. Soon they were on their way to the airport. When they got to the   
airport Matt dropped Jeff and Amy off and went to park the car. On the first   
plane Amy decided to sit by Jeff. Jeff took out his headphones, Amy took out   
book she was reading, and Matt took out a stack of magazines. They were flying   
2 hours to Missouri and then 3 and a half-hours to California, then a drive of   
1 hours to the hotel. On the way to California Jeff and Matt sat by each other   
and Matt slept the whole way. "Hey Jeff," Amy said to Jeff across the aisle   
way. "Yeah?" "Have you heard what happened to Chris Irvine and Jessica?" "No,"   
he answered questionably. "They got in a car accident and Jess broke a few of   
her ribs and has a concussion. Chris is ok though. Vince is giving him time   
off anyway." "Where do you hear these things, Ame? You always know everything   
that is happening." "Yeah I'm a girl, girls talk," she said smiling. "Ok," he   
said returning the smile and putting his headphones back on. He was hoping   
Jess was ok. Amy went to sleep for the last hour of the flight. Soon Amy felt   
someone shaking her shoulder. It was Matt. "Time to wake up hun," he said with   
a smile as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She groaned and got up to stretch.   
She grabbed her bag from over head and followed the boys off the plane.   
Because of the time difference it was only 7:30.  
"I'll drive," Matt stated when they got to the car rental and got their car.   
"Ok," Amy said. "I'm hungry," Jeff complained. "Your always hungry," Matt shot   
back. "I'm hungry too," Amy whined. "Yeah I guess I am too," Matt added. They   
stopped at Denny's and ate. When they got done it was 9:00 and they had a 45-  
minute drive left. Matt and Amy turned on their Blink 182 on their CD and Jeff   
put on his headphones. Matt and Amy loved to listen to Blink because they had   
funny songs and they always sang. Jeff however did not think that their   
singing was that great and he wasn't as in love with Blink 182 as they were.   
In 45 minutes they were at the hotel and up in their rooms by 10:00. Matt and   
Jeff shared a room and Amy had a joining room. Amy was tired so she went right   
to bed.  
Please Review...should I go on or not?  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor the WWF. I wish I did, but I don't.  
Just in case you all don't know Nora is Molly Holly, Adam is Edge, Jay or Jason is Christian, Debra is Debra, and Trish is Trish. You all probably already know this but if you didn't I didn't want to get anyone confused.  
  
The next day  
  
Knock knock. Amy groaned and got up and went to the door. She opened it and Stephanie was standing there. "Hey," Stephanie said. "Why the hell are you so cheery in the mornings?" Amy asked quite annoyed because Stephanie woke her up. "Somebody's not a morning person. I'm just here because Matt wanted me to ask you something. He just got in the shower and didn't feel like walking anywhere yet," Stephanie explained. "Ok, so what did he want you to ask me?" Amy asked impatiently. "Umm, I don't exactly remember. It was something about Adam and going somewhere." "Ok. Thanks. I'll just ask Matt when he gets out of the shower," Amy said almost slamming the door in Stephanie's face. "Bitch. That's probably why Matt didn't want to talk to her," Stephanie said and walked away. They were friends but Stephanie was so stupid she should have been blonde, and Amy was not exactly a morning person, and they always fought like they were sisters so it was pretty normal. Amy went to the adjoining door and knocked. Jeff answered. "Hey Amy." "Hey, What was Steph supposed to tell me? She forgot." "Oh, Matt wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight with Adam, Jay and some other people." "Oh, yeah. Ok," Amy answered. "So, what are we doing today?" Amy asked. "I'm going shopping, and Matt is going to an autograph signing," Jeff explained. "Without you?" Amy asked. "I guess its just Matt. Maybe he lied to me so he could get more people to come for him," Jeff joked. "Yeah. I would want less people to come," Amy said. "Oh, yeah. That would make sense." "So, what am I doing today?" Amy asked Jeff and herself, as she walked into their room and sat down on one of the boy's beds. "You could come with me?" Jeff half-suggested and half-asked. "Where are you going shopping at?" Amy asked. But before Jeff could answer Amy's phone rang in her room. "Hang on," Amy said to Jeff and jumping up off the bed to go get her phone. "Hello?" Amy said. What she heard on the other line was Nora. "Hey Ame," Nora said. "Hey." "What are you doing today?" Nora asked. "Well, I'm not sure yet," Amy responded. "Well, do you want to go out with me, Debra, and Trish?" "Umm sure. Where are we going?" "Out somewhere. I'm not exactly sure." "Ok. What time?" Amy asked. "Meet us in front of the hotel at 12:30," Nora said. "Alright," Amy agreed as she looked at the clock. It was 10:30. "Ok. Bye," Nora said sweetly. "Bye," Amy replied. She hung up and went back into Matt and Jeff's room. Matt was out of the shower. He had on a pair of black pants and no shirt and he was drying his hair. "Guys, I'm going out with some of the girls, k?" "Yeah," Matt and Jeff both replied in unison. "When are you leaving?" Amy asked Matt. "About 11:30," Matt replied. "Ok. I'm leaving at 12:30," stated Amy. "I'm gonna be gone till about 2:00," Matt said. "When should we come back?" Amy asked Matt. "Well, we should be at the arena at 5:00, because Raw starts at 6:00. So when ever you get back we can leave." Matt told her. "Ok well if you leave before I get out of the shower, have fun," Amy said. "Ok," Matt said. Amy went back to her room and took a shower. She did her hair and makeup and then got dressed. By the time she got done it was 12:15. Amy didn't like being late so she put her shoes on, said goodbye to Jeff and when she got downstairs it was 12:20. Amy went outside and waited in front of the hotel for the others.  
12:40  
"Where the hell is Amy?" Nora groaned. They were all there except her. "She did say she was coming didn't she?" Trish asked in the you ARE a blonde tone. "I'm pretty sure she said she was coming," Nora responded. "I'm gonna go to her room. I'll be back," Nora spoke. Nora went up to Amy's room and knocked. No one answered, so she went to Jeff and Matt's room and knocked. Jeff answered. "Hey," Nora said. "Hey," Jeff replied. "Is Amy here?" she asked. "Umm no I think she already left." "Well, she isn't waiting and no one answered when I knocked on her door," Nora informed Jeff. "Umm, ok," Jeff said as he lead her into his room and to the door that joins their rooms. Jeff knocked on the door and no one answered so he opened the door. No one was there. Jeff decided to call her cell phone. It rang twice and someone answered. "Hello?" someone whispered. "Amy?" Jeff asked confused because he thought he called the right number. "Help," the person whispered. "What?" Jeff asked even more confused now. "Jeff, please," the person cried quietly. He thought it sounded like Amy. "Amy! What's wrong? Where are you?" Jeff said. The phone was dead. There was no one there. Jeff hung up the phone. "That was weird," Jeff said to Nora. "What?" Nora asked. She was worried because of the worry in Jeff's voice. "Well, whoever that was on the phone was in trouble, and I don't know anybody that could have Amy's phone except Amy," Jeff explained. "They said help, and then they said Jeff please, then the phone went dead," Jeff continued. "It had to be Amy," he said worriedly. Jeff was scared now. "Now what?" Nora asked sitting down on the bed. "Well......I guess we wait for her to come back." "And if she doesn't?" Nora spoke quietly. "We just hope she does," Jeff said. "I'm gonna go tell the others," Nora said getting up. "Ok," Jeff said quietly. His mind was racing. Where could Amy be? Maybe she was with Matt. He hoped he was right, but he figured he wasn't. Maybe she had to go out for something and she'll walk through the door right now. Oh God Matt was going to kill him. He should have been looking after her. He should have made sure she was safe. Poor Amy, where could she be? Is she hurt? He knew Matt liked Amy. He knew Amy liked Matt, but neither of them ever did anything about it. He figured neither of them could see what was so obvious to everyone else. He could tell they loved the on screen relationship because they got to do what they have wanted to do for so long, and whenever they kissed or hugged each other it was for the fans. Jeff looked at the clock. It was a little after one. He prayed Amy was ok and that she would be back before Matt came back because he was going to freak out. Soon there was a knock at Jeff's door. He hoped it Amy. He got up and answered the door. It was Nora. "Hi. Umm can I wait here with you for Amy?" she asked. "Sure," Jeff replied and moved out of the way so she could come in. Nora came in and sat on Matt's bed. She hoped Amy wasn't hurt and would return soon too.  
  
Please review!   



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Thanx for all the reviews! I took in consideration the one that said it   
needed more action, and I agreed. I was starting to get bored with my   
own story, so I added a little action. For all you Amy/Matt lovers the   
story is still mainly about them.  
  
12:20  
Amy looked at her watch and it was 12:20. She still had to wait ten   
more minutes. A red car came riding up slowly and stopped in front of   
her. A man that was pretty tall and muscular stepped out of the   
driver's side. He grabbed Amy and before she could think about what was   
happening she was in the backseat of his car. They were moving, moving   
somewhere, Amy had no idea who they were or where she was going. The   
whole car was locked when she tried to get out. There were two men in   
the front. They were talking but she couldn't hear exactly what they   
were saying. They were still in the car when she heard a muffled   
ringing. Amy remembered that she had her cell phone with her. It rang   
once more before she could get to it. "Hello?" she whispered quietly so   
the men wouldn't hear her. "Amy?" whoever the person on the other line   
said. She could tell it was Jeff because of his accent. "Help," she   
whispered, praying that the men wouldn't hear her. "What?" Jeff asked.   
"Jeff, please," Amy cried. This time the men heard her and the driver   
looked to the back in his mirror. "Hey! She's got a phone," the man   
driving said. The man in the passengers' side quickly grabbed the phone   
from Amy before she could do anything else. "You think your smart,   
don't you Bitch!" the man yelled. It was silent for a few minutes. Amy   
was trying to signal to someone for help, but she figured they couldn't   
see through the tinted windows. They had been in the car for about an   
hour before they stopped. She wondered if they knew who she was, or   
what kind of people she knew. She figured they didn't. Where the hell   
am I? Amy thought. They had drove through California a lot, but then   
she thought, maybe she wasn't even in California anymore. It was about   
five minutes before anybody came to get her. The two men came back out   
and opened the car door. Run, run, Amy's mind was screaming at her to   
run but her body wouldn't cooperate. It took both the men to get Amy   
out of the car. She was kicking and screaming but it didn't do any   
good, it just made the men angrier. "Stop bitch," he shouted at her.   
There were no houses or buildings as far as she could see and all the   
screaming was doing was making her lose her own strength. They carried   
her into the building and threw her into a room. The building looked   
kind of like an old house. She was alone, all alone. The men had left   
and she was in a room with nothing in it except a tiny window at the   
top of the room. She was freezing, her head pounded, her stomach   
growled, she was there, all alone, no Matt, no Jeff, no best friend,   
just Amy, just Amy. What was going to happen to her now? Was she going   
to be left there for dead? Would someone come rescue her? How would   
they find? They wouldn't, she decided. I'm going to die all alone. When   
she thought that this song popped into her head,  
I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never step foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, Board it up  
Remember the time that I spilt the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault.  
Amy began to cry, cry because she was never going to see Matt or Jeff   
again. Cry because she was never going to be able to tell Matt how she   
really felt. Cry because she was going to die all by herself. Amy sunk   
down in a corner and sobbed. She was in the room about an hour before   
anyone came in. This time it was a man, a man who she has seen before.   
She wasn't sure exactly who he was though. He approached her slowly.   
She tried to back away form him but she was cornered. "Do you remember   
me Amy?" he asked. "Do you remember me?" he asked again this time a   
little louder. Amy shook her head no slowly. She did but she couldn't   
exactly remember him. She knew she had met him before, more than once.   
All of a sudden childhood memories came back. Ones that she had blocked   
out of her memory for so long. "Dad?" she asked quietly. "Ohhh, that's   
right sweetheart. Do you remember me now? Do remember all the horrible   
things I used to do to you? Huh? Do you know why me and your mom got a   
divorce?" he asked sharply. "Do you know why?!" he yelled. "Because of   
you, you little selfish bitch." This time when he yelled he hit her,   
hard. This made her cry louder. "Oh your such a baby! A big time   
wrestler shouldn't cry because their daddy hits them. They get hit all   
the time, but I guess you don't. You have the Hardy Boyz or whatever   
their name is. They do all the work for you. My daughter the bitch, who   
never learned to do things for herself. But when I tried to teach you   
how a little girl should act, well you tell me what happened. I think   
you remember. Don't you? Or would you like me to bring the memories   
back?" he shouted, hitting her so hard she was almost unconscious. The   
story was when she was little he used to abuse her. When her mother   
found out she divorced him and got everything. Amy had blocked the   
memories out of her mind because they were so horrible. She hadn't even   
remembered what happened until today. Now Amy was drifting in and out   
of consciousness when he hit her one last time he said something,   
except it was inaudible to her. She was unconscious. "Stupid, whore!"   
he yelled kicking her before he left. He left her unconscious in the corner.  
  
Please Review, should I keep going with this story?  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

2:07

The door opened and Matt walked in. Nora was sitting on Jeff's bed with Jeff. "Aww, how cute," Matt said before putting his bag down on the ground and lying down on his bed. Nora and Jeff were both quiet not knowing what to say. "Hey I thought you were going out with Amy?" Matt asked, slightly turning sideways to see them. Jeff looked at Nora and decided he should tell Matt. 

"Well," he paused not knowing how to tell Matt that Amy was missing. "Well," he began again, "Amy left here about 12:20." "Yeah," Matt said. "The girls waited until 12:40 outside in front of the hotel where they said they would meet. Amy never showed up. Nora came to see if Amy was in her room, but she wasn't. We haven't seen her since she said goodbye to us." Nora could see the worry rising in Matt's eyes as Jeff spoke. "Are you sure she didn't go anywhere else?" Matt asked. "Well we don't know. But you had the car so unless she went with someone else or walked, I don't know where she could have gotten to." Jeff then remembered the phone call he had made to her cell phone earlier. Should I tell Matt or not, he debated in his mind. He decided he should. "When I tried her cell phone someone answered but they were whispering. I thought it sounded like Amy. They said help. I wasn't sure what they meant, so I asked what? And then they said Jeff please," Jeff explained. Matt was now sitting up and he looked panicked. "Are you sure you called the right number? Did you call again?" Matt asked. Jeff thought about what Matt said and wondered why hadn't he called again. Matt realized by the look on Jeff's face that he had not called again and he rushed over to the phone and quickly dialed Amy's number. He let it ring until the phone automatically hung up and said it could not be connected. Matt hung up and called Stephanie cell. "Hello?" Stephanie answered. "Hey Steph. Have you seen Amy?" "Umm, not since this morning when she was being such a bitch to me. Why?" "Oh umm, we think something might be wrong," he said, worry evident in his voice. "What's wrong?" Steph asked. Matt debated whether to tell her or not. He decided not to. "Umm if you see just tell her I'm looking for her." "OK," Steph said. "Thanks," Matt said before hanging up. Matt sat back down on his bed, now fully worried. The three of them sat in their room waiting for Amy to come back. They waited as long as they possibly could before they had to leave. Nora decided to ride with the Hardyz to the arena. When they got to the arena Jeff walked Nora to her locker room. They prayed they would find Amy at the arena already but they didn't. Amy was supposed to go out the ring with them but they figured that wasn't going to happen if they couldn't even find her. Matt and Jeff made their way to Vince's office. "Come in," Vince said. Matt and Jeff both walked in. Stephanie was there. "Hey Vince," Matt started, " We think Amy might be missing. She left to go somewhere with the girls and she never showed up. We haven't heard from her since," Matt finished. Stephanie was now wide eyed and concerned. "Have you tried to reach her?" Vince asked. "Yeah," Jeff said. "We called her cell phone twice. The first time someone answered and said help, please, Jeff. I thought it sounded like Amy, which is why we are concerned. The second time no one answered. It just rang." "And she isn't back yet?" Vince asked making sure he had the story right. "Yes, that's correct," Matt said. "Does she have a match tonight?" "No but she was supposed to come out to the ring with us," Jeff informed him. "Well, we can adjust that." "Ok," Matt said. "Well I'll just be praying that the best happens. If she does return please tell me," Vince said. "Alright," Jeff said. "We will." They left his office and Stephanie followed. That night they had a match against The Dudleyz. Matt could hardly concentrate on the wrestling. Jeff had a hard time concentrating too. They won, but it didn't seem to change anything. Amy should've been out there with them, she should have been celebrating their win with them, but she wasn't. Vince called them back into his office and told them that they could have the next night off, which meant they could stay at the hotel that night and travel during the day. They waited for Nora's match to get done before they went back to the hotel. Nora didn't have a match the next night either. Jeff walked Nora to her room because he didn't want her to become missing too. Then he went back to his room to try to get some sleep. Matt tried to sleep too but probably only got two whole hours of sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amy woke up. "Ohhhh," she moaned. She hurt all over. What happened? She thought. The memories came flooding back. Did that really happen? She wondered. She saw all the evident bruises on her body and her head pounded so she figured it did. Amy looked around. She was cold, tired, and hungry. She slumped back down in the corner and pulled her knees up to her chest. She put her head in her hands and cried. The crying hurt her head more but she couldn't help it. Oh how she wished Matt were there with her. She hoped that nobody would come back to hurt her, at least not right now. She knew somebody was gonna come again. This time she didn't know if she could even stay awake as long as she did. Amy cried herself to sleep. What she didn't know was Matt was crying for her at the exact same moment.

Amy woke up to someone yelling. She thought they were yelling at her but then she realized she was alone. Someone was in the house though. Her head still hurt and she was getting weaker, but she thought she must have slept for awhile. Two men came into her room and she began to cry. She was crying out of fear. They picked her up and brought her out to a car. It was the same red car that she was in before. They threw her into the back and started driving the way they came the first time. Whenever Amy would begin to cry one would hit her and tell her not to whine so much. It was hard for Amy to stay awake because her head hurt so much. She silently cried herself to sleep although she figured she should stay awake so she would know where they were going.

Pleaze Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
The next morning  
Where am I, Amy thought? This time she was in a big room which had no windows   
and had a staircase leading up to a door. She figured she was in a basement. Amy   
walked slowly up the stairs to see if the door was locked. Of course it was. Amy   
walked back down the stairs. She had no idea what time it was or how long she   
had been missing. She didn't even know how she got to the room she was in now.   
She figured she'd passed out or something. In about an hour Amy was almost   
asleep again before she heard the door open again. This time she heard a little   
voice. They sounded like they were crying. She was afraid to get up so she   
stayed where she was. A man who she didn't recognize came in holding a little   
girl who had blonde hair and looked about three or four. She was crying and   
looked scared, obviously not knowing the man who was carrying her. He threw her   
onto the ground as she screamed. He then looked at Amy and left again. Amy   
didn't know what to do about the little girl. Obviously he had kidnapped her   
too. She looked familiar though. Amy was sure she knew who she was but she just   
couldn't remember. Her head hurt too much and she felt so weak. "Amy?" the   
little girl asked quietly. Amy looked at her with confusion. "Yes," Amy   
answered. Still not quite remembering who she was. The little girl ran over to   
Amy and jumped onto her lap. She was still crying. Suddenly a name came to her   
mind. "Dakota?" she asked the little girl. She looked up at Amy and smiled. She   
sniffed and got back off her lap. "Do you member me?" she asked quietly. "No   
sweetie, but I do remember your name. Who is your mommy?" she asked hoping that   
she would somehow know her mother. "Mommies name is Terri." "What is your last   
name?" Amy asked. "Runnels," Dakota said. Amy knew who that was and suddenly she   
remembered Dakota. Terri had taken Dakota with her during the summer when she   
would travel. Dakota had always really liked Amy and Matt, ever since she was a   
baby. How could I forget, Amy thought. She had known Dakota ever since she was a   
baby and she looked almost identical to Terri. She also looked a lot like   
Dustin. "Why...How?" Amy said. Why would he have taken Dakota? What did he want   
with her? Amy was so confused. It was hurting her head. She knew her own father   
had taken her but who would want Dakota? And what did it have to do with Amy?   
Amy walked over to Dakota and picked her up. Dakota was very cold. "Amy, why did   
they hurt me?" she asked crying. "What did they do to you?" Amy asked concerned.   
"I was at the babysitters and she told me that me and the other kids could go   
outside and play. Then the two guys came up to me and picked me up. They covered   
my mouth and put me in a car. She never even saw him take me," Dakota sniffed.   
"I miss my mommy!" she cried. Amy took her over to the corner and sat down with   
her on her lap. "It's okay," Amy soothed her. Now Amy really couldn't sleep and   
she really didn't want to leave Dakota alone for the sake of what could happen   
to her. About an hour later Amy was laying there with Dakota asleep on her lap.   
She was finally almost asleep when someone came running down the stairs. "Get   
your ass up!" the man yelled. Dakota woke up and clutched to Amy. He tied Amy up   
quickly and picked up Dakota. He rushed both of them out to the car and threw   
them in the backseat. They rushed out and sped away quickly. Dakota crawled over   
to Amy and cuddled up on her lap. Amy told her to go to sleep, so she did.  
  
Sorry So Short! I have been really busy. Now for those of you who don't know   
Dakota is, in real life Terri's daughter. I didn't even know she had a daughter   
until she said a while back that she was a mother. I decided to write a story   
including her because nobody actually writes stories about Terri, and most   
people see her as a slut, so I decided to include her in this story too. If   
anybody is interested I saw a few pictures of Dakota on the KatKam and she is   
really cute! She is actually a little older than three, I think she is around   
five or six but I wanted her younger for this story. Sorry I haven't updated in   
so long!  



	7. Chapter 7

Untitled 

It had been 5 days since Amy had disappeared. Matt heard something about Terri's daughter being gone too but he wasn't sure if it was true or not. He looked like crap and hadn't slept at all in the past few days. Vince decided to give him and Jeff some time off, so they wouldn't have to worry about working. The police were now involved but they hadn't had much luck finding anything. They checked the hotel cameras that they had outside the hotel and got a description of what the men looked like. They identified the man as Amy's dad. They were still looking for information about who the other man was. 

At Jeff's House 

"Why?" Matt kept asking Jeff. "I don't know," was all that Jeff could tell his brother. He knew Matt wouldn't sleep and he would hardly eat. It wasn't doing him much doing either of these things. All Jeff could think of was, What happens if they kill her? He knew he shouldn't have been thinking like that, but that was all he could think about because it seemed like they didn't have a very good chance on finding her. If she died what would happen to Matt? He probably wouldn't want to even live anymore. Then Jeff didn't know what he would do without Matt or Amy. Matt was his best friend. He had to do something. He had to help Matt and he had to find Amy. It almost seemed selfish that the only thing that would motivate him to do something was the thought that he could lose his brother. That's when he realized how boring and dull his life had been without Amy. He realized he loved her more than he ever even knew. Not the romantic kind of love but she was closer to him than a sister ever could have been. He just prayed that they find and soon before something bad happens to her or Matt. I have to be strong for Matt, Jeff thought. It doesn't help him any seeing me sit around and be sad and have no hope either. Jeff was just about to ask Matt if he wanted to go somewhere and get something to eat when the phone rang. Matt raced to the phone although it WAS Jeff's house. "Hello?" Matt said. "What?…No we're fine dad…Ok…I'm sure…No, Vince gave us a few days off…Yes I'm sure we're alright…OK talk to you later…Yup…bye dad." Jeff could see the disappointment in Matt's face every time he would answer the phone. It was always someone calling to check on them, which disappointed him even more. "Matt, do you want to go get something to eat?" Jeff asked. "No," Matt replied gloomily. "Matt you have to eat. Do you want me to bring you something back?" "No Jeff I am a big boy. I can take care of myself," Matt snapped. "Ok, Ok," Jeff said. "Sorry. Well I'm going to get something to eat. If anything happens call me," Jeff said grabbing his coat and walking out the door. How the hell can he be so happy and just go about as if nothing was wrong and Amy was still here with us? Matt thought. I have to get some sleep, Matt thought. Jeff is right I need to do something. He went into the room he had been sleeping in lately. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled in bed. He lay there for an hour; he was almost asleep when he heard the phone ring again. He figured it was Vince, his dad, or one of their friends so he let the machine get it, not even bothering to get up. He heard the answering machine pick up, "Hey, you have reached Jeff's house. I'll call you back as soon as I get a chance…beep…This is Detective Brown from The Cameron Police Department. Please call me as soon as you get the chance. I have some news to tell you." Matt jumped out of bed and ran to the phone. His heart was pounding and he hoped the news that he had to tell him was good news. He picked up the phone and dialed the detective's number. "Detective Brown," he answered. "Hello, this is Matt Hardy. You called about a minute ago, but I couldn't get to the phone." "Matt, I'm so glad you're home. I have some good news and bad news. The good news is we've found Amy. The bad news is we haven't found her father or the other man. I am on my way to the hospital to see if Amy can tell us anything. You are welcome to come. I think it would be good for her to see some friends and her family. I don't even know what condition she is in right now so we might not even be able to talk to her." "Thank you so much for calling me right away," Matt said. "Well you might not be able to see her right when you get there because they called me and told me they found her as they were on their way to the hospital so they probably have to do some tests and things. They said she wasn't in too good of a condition, so don't get your hopes too high." "Ok. Thank you again. What hospital will she be at?" "They said they were taking her to Mercy Hospital." "Alright, I'll be there right away." "Ok, see you there," the detective said. Matt hung up the phone and flew upstairs. He wasn't even thinking about what condition Amy was in. He just knew that she was alive and that's all that mattered at that moment. He threw some clothes on and rushed out the door. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	8. Chapter 8

On his way to the hospital he called Jeff. It rang 3 times before he picked up. "Jeff," Matt said. "Yeah, what's up?" he asked. "They found her. They found Amy." "What? They did? Is she ok?" "I don't know but I'm praying she is. I'm on my way right now." "I'll be right there," Jeff said. "What hospital?" "Mercy," he replied. "Ok. I'll be there," Jeff said. "Ok, bye." Matt was almost there. He couldn't wait to see her, to see her smile, to hear her laugh. He missed her so much and it would be so good to finally see her. Should I tell her how I really feel? Matt thought. Is it too soon? No it can't be, I promised myself that the next time I saw her I would tell her how I really felt. I'm never going to let her get away from me again. He was now at the hospital and he hadn't even realized it. He got out of his car and hurried to the entrance. He went up to the front desk. "I'm looking for Amy Dumas," Matt said to the receptionist. A man came up behind Matt and tapped him. Matt turned around. It was the detective that was handling Amy's case. "Hi," Matt said. The detective said, "Matt, they are still working on Amy." "But she is ok, right?" Matt asked worriedly. "They don't know at this point. They aren't sure exactly what has happened to her. They need to do a few tests. At this point they really can't tell anything because she isn't conscious to talk about it," he explained. "But she'll be awake soon." Matt asked. "Like I said Matt, they don't know. I think it would be best for you to talk to a doctor when they get done working on her. I can't really do much at this point, but please.call me if she wakes up or if the doctors find anything. I will need to talk to them anyway to get an update on her condition and try to figure out some of the things that happened. I'm sorry Matt," the detective said. Just as he was about to leave one of his partners came rushing in to the hospital with a little girl in his arms. Matt thought she looked familiar but he figured he was too tired and she probably just looked like someone he thought he knew. She was crying and looked was pretty badly beat up. Matt knew he couldn't cry.he WOULDN'T cry. Amy was going to be ok. She would wake up in a few minutes and she would be ok again, everything would be back to normal. He knew it wasn't true but he was about to go in Amy's room and rip all the hearts out of the doctors if he thought of what could happen to her. She couldn't die; I won't let her die, Matt thought as he put his head in his hands. He looked up when heard the sound of his brother's voice. Jeff saw his brother and ran over to him. He was about to sit down next to Matt when a little girl called Matt's name. Matt looked up and saw it was the little girl that the detective was holding. Both the detectives looked at Matt and Jeff. She was struggling to get away from them and get to Matt. Matt looked at Jeff in confusion. "Dakota," he said realizing who it was. He ran over to her. "What happened?" Matt asked. Dakota was still loudly crying. "You know who she is?" detective Brown asked. "Yeah, Do you know what happened to her?" Matt asked again. "Well I guess they found her where Amy was. They just found her. She was hiding and the paramedics had already left. She won't talk. Do you think you could get her to say something?" "Sure," Matt said. "Can I?" he asked motioning to Dakota. "Sure," the detective replied handing Dakota to Matt. She clung to him and sobbed in his shoulder. "Dakota honey, Can you tell us what happened? They won't hurt you. We are going to help you now, the mean people are gone. They can't hurt you anymore. Amy is hurt and they need to know what happened to her. Can you tell us?" "Where's mommy?" she asked him. "Mommy will be here soon, I promise. First you have to tell us what happened so we can help Amy." "The guys tooked me from daycare and put me in a car. Then we went somewheres and they throwed me in the basement. Amy was down there and she was very nice, but she looked hurt. She told me not to cry. Then we went somewhere again and put me and Amy in different places. He said he was gonna do something to her but I didn't know what it meant. I'm hungry can I have something to eat?" Dakota asked. "Do you remember what he said he was going to do?" they asked. "No, but I'm tired and I'm hungry. They wouldn't let me eat anything." "Ok, OK," Matt said. "Do you need any more information?" Matt asked the detectives. "No, no. I guess that's it," one of them said. Matt handed Dakota to Jeff and they went to get her something to eat. Matt wet back into the waiting room and sat down again.  
  
Ok Sorry I know it wasn't that good. Just please review and tell me what you think. Thanx! And thanx to everybody who has already wrote a review. I really appreciate it. 


End file.
